Percy Jackson x Annabeth Chase - Sex and Sexual Desires
by It's a NEW NAME
Summary: M-Rated. WARNING! COARSE LANGUAGE! WARNING! All about sex, romance, and mystery. Hope you enjoy as your favorite characters Percy & Annabeth and many others solve a mystery. There will be lemons. Leave a review. We have reached 70000 views. Thank you for the support. So yeah I've been neglecting this stuff so I'll post in a week. I'll try to be more consistent lmao. I'LL TRY ;) :P
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1

(Go to Chapter 2 if you want sex. Please read Chapter 1 though.)

Percy's Point of View

I loved the date with Annabeth. She was so sexy. After all she was a blonde. I've always had a thing for blondes. She also had big breasts for a teen. Pretty big. While we cuddled on the beach on Long Island to see the fireworks on July 4th it was amazing. I couldn't decide which to look at. Her breasts or the fireworks. It was still kind of weird and awkward, but I guess we kind of got used to the date by just talking to each other.

After the fireworks we still talked on and on. Even though we were great friends we still got to know about each other like ambitions and dreams that we both had since we knew that if we were going to date then we would have to be open to each other. Although I think that this one of the best days of my life maybe except for the myrmekes and being held prisoner.

"Annabeth, I never knew you like me." I said.

"Well that's because you're a seaweed brain. You can sometimes be really stubborn." Annabeth replied.

"The only reason why you're smart is because you're a child of Athena." I tried to retort.

"Oh, is that. If the Athena cabin ever team up with the Ares cabin I'll remember to make you our top priority to keep as prisoner. You would be wise to remember that Seaweed Brain." Annabeth calmly replied.

"Oh sugar!" I thought twice before I swore as I knew I got into a little screw up here.

"Since it's a great night why don't we go out for a swim. As a son of Poseidon you should handle water easy enough." Annabeth said as she started taking her clothes off and showed herself wearing a bikini and a thong.

"If you insist," I said in surprise. At least it was kind of late and everybody started to leave so they wouldn't be staring at Annabeth half naked on the beach. "Just let me change into my swimming shorts. Be back in 2 minutes."

Hiding behind rocks was one demigod who started to take pictures of Annabeth in her bikinis. With Percy gone the demigod was able to take golden pictures of her. That demigod took a few snaps and ran away. Annabeth never noticed.

I ran the back to my cabin and found myself a swimming short. Changed into it and ran back to the beach.

"131, 132, 13- oh! You're finally here. You took longer than 2 minutes ; that was 2 minutes and 12 seconds Seaweed Brain." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Whatever," I replied with a sigh and I then held Annabeth and threw her into the water. Little bit of revenge won't hurt it right? I followed her and ran right into the water.

Annabeth giggled, "You're such a bully!"

As we played in the water I put an arm around Annabeth's back and brought her down to the ocean floor with me. Safe from anyone's view Annabeth wrapped her arms around me and gave me a long nice gentle kiss. This was one of the happiest moments of my life. At one full minute I decided to go back up towards the waves.

Since we were only by ourselves and didn't have a lot of do we decided to call people over to have a swim with us. We decided and settled for Beckendorf and his new girlfriend Silena. We ran out to where the cabin's were even though we were all wet and half naked. We only noticed everybody staring at us when we were near the fire and we kind of blushed holding each others hands. We ran around the cabins searching for them just to be beheld by the sight of Beckendorf making out to Silena behind the Aphrodite cabin. I suddenly stopped because I never saw such a thing like that. Annabeth stumbled over me and let out a little scream when she fell. This confirmed that at least I got their attentions. As I held out my hands to help Annabeth Beckendorf started to speak.

"We weren't doing anything at all." Beckendorf exclaimed although his cheeks were bright red and that basically told that he was lying.

"Of course we weren't doing anything." added Selina.

"Yup of course you guys weren't doing anything," I said, "why'd you say that like you were doing drugs or something?"

"Nothing." Beckendorf sheepishly replied.

Annabeth got up and whispered into my ear, "What just happened? Oh, and also I'm gonna get back at you. Don't you dare trip me."

"They were having an intense make out session. We best not say anything of that." I whispered back.

"Well, why are you guys here?" Silena asked.

"Well we needed some compadres to swim with. You guys seemed like nice guys and so we decided to ask whether you wanted to swim with us." I explained.

"Well why the heck not?" Selina replied.

"Well, I guess." Beckendorf said.

"Well I'm glad that's settled. We'll be waiting for you at the beach." I said.

Me and Annabeth scampered back to the beach and waited for them. About three minutes later I was able to spot them coming towards us and I waved towards them to catch their attention. While they waded into the water I saw more people coming. The Stoll brothers and Clarisse. Then followed by the Hermes cabin since they like mischief and playing around. Since we now had a whole crowd we all decided to play Marco Polo. A pretty regular and basic game, but fun nonetheless. As me being the son of Poseidon I became it. With me although not being able to see tagged everybody except for Annabeth and this other kid from the Hermes called Shayne with the help of my Poseidon's ocean powers in just the matter of 20 minutes. WOW! Good job me! The only reason why I knew it was Shayne was because everybody kept on shouting his name and also Annabeth's name.

"Let's go Shayne! Let's go Annabeth!" the crowd repeatedly chanted.

I used my demigod powers to try and locate where they were and I was able to tell because of the difference in the waves in where Annabeth was standing. At first I couldn't tell where Shayne was, but I was able to here him talking to Annabeth and I realized that he was just hiding behind her. I swam towards them and I decided that I would go for Shayne first since he was being a coward.

"Marco!" I shouted.

"Polo!" Annabeth shouted back.

I was still relieved to be able to know where Shayne still was. He still hadn't moved a bit. I swam towards Annabeth head first. As I was nearing I could hear Shayne breathing heavily. Followed up by a kissing sound and then a moan. Then a cry for help. I decided to open my eyes, and saw Annabeth come towards me. I swam towards her and I asked her what happened. It seems as if she was in too much of a shock to say anything.

"Stay here." I told her and went to tag Shayne.

I closed my eyes and shouted, "Marco!"

With a reply from Shayne, "Polo!"

I was able to locate and tag him easily and the game was now over. Since though it was becoming late and I was tired from today's capture the flag. I told everybody that I, at least was going back to my cabin. As I waded up towards the beach and Annabeth followed me. Most of the Hermes cabin stayed and Beckendorf with his girlfriend Silena decided to stay too. The Me and Annabeth with only 3 other Hermes people. One of them was Shayne, but I wasn't really fond of him anymore as I don't what just happened. I wrapped up Annabeth and I in a big towel and we retreated towards the cabins.

"Annabeth what just happened?" I calmly asked he..

"I don't know. Shayne or someone just kissed me on my back and touched my pussy." Annabeth replied.

Well this is where I know my war against Shayne was gonna start.

Hoped you like it. Since this is basically and introduction there's not too many sexual stuff, but remember that I will write it. Write your reviews and what you think I should do next. Thank you guys.


	2. Annabeth & Percy 1st Sex Scene

Chapter 2

I don't know if you enjoyed my first chapter, but I don't care. I'm just going to write for fun. Here goes nothing. BTW if you did enjoy my first chapter thank you.

It was a great day today. The sun was shining, the waves were big, it wasn't too hot, and the birds were chirping. Yay! No monsters. As I stepped outside my foot touched a big roll of paper. It was a few pieces of paper with the title Half-blood Times. It was a crappy thing, but I really didn't care. I decided that I was gonna read this because I haven't read in a while and I was interested because this was definitely not made by the approval of Chiron and Mr. D. I opened up the newspaper and here is what the headline of the front page is:

ANNABETH IN BIKINIS!

There were pictures of Annabeth in her bikinis of her time on the beach. Also close ups of her during the ocean. With pictures of her in the water as you could tell why'll she didn't notice, the photographer also was able to get at her cleavage. There was one picture where you could see her vagina's outline against her thong.

As I saw these images I walked back towards my bed and started masturbating. The pictures of her really turned me on. I looked closely at every picture and when I got to the last I ejaculated spraying cum on the floor. Oops!

Being in the Poseidon cabin alone might feel lonely at times, but I was able to do embarrassing things without anyone knowing so it was okay. I went through other pages, which included materials like picture of other girls while we played Marco Polo, there was even a page dedicated to a picture of Beckendorf and Silena making out, and there was a page that showed the relationships status between everybody. I didn't know who wrote this, but I felt bad for Annabeth so I decided that I was going to stop whoever was writing and taking pictures of people. When I got to the last page though I saw that they took the liberty of an unused backside of the page and wrote a link to a website that was written down.

Visit us via the Internet by going to:

(I don't know if this is real or not so if it is real, OOPS!)

I got out my computer and visited the website. There were articles of Annabeth, Beckendorf, and stuff that I saw on the newspaper. There were only 2 menus either Articles or Videos. I didn't know what the videos were and it said it was exclusive only to the website so I clicked on it. It said that there were no content on page and they wouldn't know when they would be able to get a video. So that was that I decided I wanted to hunt down the person or group of individuals who did this. Because I wasn't a great thinker I needed somebody smart to help me. As I ran through the list of people I thought were smart and would help me, I was like dude, Annabeth was exposed, so of course she will help you dumbass. And so with that new information I went over to the Athena cabin in search of Annabeth. Since I woke up pretty early today nothing was going on and nobody noticed a thing. I walked up towards the Athena cabin and sat there waiting until Annabeth came out. The Athena cabin demigods were usually the first to wake up because of how serious and hardworking they were. The first one to get out of the cabin was a boy.

"Hey dude. Could you be kind enough to wake Annabeth up and tell her that I'm going to be waiting outside," I asked kindly

"Sure." He replied and he walked back into the cabin.

When he walked back out he told me that she would first have to shower, get changed, then meet me outside. I then told him to just get her outside. I could hear him argue with Annabeth and Annabeth reluctantly came outside.

"What do you want," she said as she nearly slipped on a rolled up piece of paper on the ground.

"Well I first suggest you give that piece of paper to your cabin mates because I have the exact same paper and so does every other cabin. Since I already have the paper and I need your help with something. You can take a shower at my place, so can you please just come over." I pleaded as I hopefully convinced her.

"Well I would, but my shampoo and my other stuff I have." She complained.

'Oh girls can be such an annoyance,' I thought as I said, "Well you can just bring your stuff over at my place. Not too difficult is it?"

"Well I guess." Annabeth said as she rushed back into her cabin.

3 minutes later Annabeth came through the door grabbing her change of clothes and whatnot. I helped her out with carrying some stuff as we headed towards my cabin.

As Annabeth was taking a shower I decided to do a little bit of brainstorming and making a list of people whom could have made this newspaper.

Hermes Cabin

Clarisse La Rue

Beckendorf and/or Silena

Annabeth (Definitely not likely)

I got my computer and put into my search engine and there was nothing new since of course, I just looked at the website. I went to the video menu and there was a new video. I looked at the title and this is what it said, Percy & Annabeth Have Sex? I decided to look at the video since we don't have sex. While I was watching it I was able to see me waiting for Annabeth at the Athena cabin, then when she came out and me and her walking toward my cabin. There was a caption underneath that video. Why would they go to a secluded Poseidon cabin with only Percy if only they wanted to have sex? I couldn't believe it. That was total bull-crap. How did they even take that video this morning? I didn't even notice a single irregularity at all when I was out near the cabins this morning

"Hey Percy, what did you want to tell me?" Annabeth asked. Only a towel wrapped below her breasts dressed her. You were able to see her cleavage.

"Oh, you see. Every cabin got this crappy newspaper thing. There's something I need to show you on there." I answered back oblivious to the fact that Annabeth was only wrapped up in a towel.

"Sure," she said, "wait a moment."

Annabeth came towards me and saw what I was talking about.

"ANNABETH IN HER BIKINS!? Who in the name of gosh darn god would do such a screwed up thing!?" Annabeth shouted in dismay.

She sat on my bed as I told her about the other articles, the website and whatnot. When we came to the video part she screamed and started to swear in Ancient Greek. Something I wouldn't really like to translate for you guys.

"I need something good to happen today." She said.

I thought up of the greatest idea ever, "Why don't you beat the crap out of everybody you know during sword fighting and what not. Release all that stress and anger out of your system."

"You don't think I thought of that?" Annabeth asked.

"Well actually you probably thought of that." I said realizing my own idiocy.

"Well I think I know just the right thing to cure my anger." She said.

"Sure hit me with all the ideas you got." I said enthusiastically.

"I want you to have sex with me," she seductively said as she took the towel off her and leaned in for a kiss.

I tried my best to get away, but before I could react she put her hands around my face and kissed me right on the lips.

"You won't be having your way with this one. You either make your girlfriend, if not girlfriend just friend happy, or you don't. Easy as that. You either make me happy or not seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"I hate you," I said, "fine, if that'll make you happy."

"I'd know you'd say yes. I'm still a virgin so this is gonna be fun." She enthusiastically said.

"I've never had sex before too." I said, awkward at the prospect, but also excited at it too.

Annabeth's hands moved towards my pants as she took it off. As she started to tease me by only touching my penis from my under pants I got frustrated at her and I pulled my under pants down. She giggled because of that. That seemed to turn me on because my cock grew even bigger. Annabeth put my cock in her mouth and started to give me a blowjob. Since I've never experienced this before I didn't know what to do. I just sat there doing nothing and just staring at Annabeth's tits. Annabeth released her mouth from my cock before I was able to cock and tenderly placed it between her breasts and started to titty fuck me.

"Percy your cock is so delicious," Annabeth exclaimed as she orgasm.

My cock was welcomed by her soft delightful breasts. As she held my cock with her breasts I started to thrust my cock up and down.

"Annabeth your breasts feel so good," I exclaimed in wonder.

As she continued to titty fuck me I couldn't hold it anymore and sprayed my cum all over Annabeth's face. She squealed in delight as she tried to get most of my cum in her mouth.

"Percy, your cum was even more delicious than your cock. You're making me very happy, yet you still have more to do if you want to turn my day around. Stick your cock in my pussy Percy. Come on Seaweed Brain, you can do it!" Annabeth delightfully said as she positioned her body on top of me and started to ride my cock. Her pussy tight as can be.

I grunted and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! That feels so good Annabeth, keep it coming," as I met her thrusts, her walls closing and wrapping itself on my cock. She was ruthless and tenacious as she tried her best to make me cum. As the demigod son of Poseidon I was able to control my cum a little bit before I had to take my cock out and spray my cum everywhere.

"Oh, you didn't fill me with your seed? That was disappointing. You have one more chance to turn my day around. You still haven't tasted my pussy yet and I would like you to taste it." Annabeth explained.

"Nah, I think today was enough." I said.

"For a boy you don't have a feel for adventure. There is no bravery in what you just said, you wouldn't know if you like the unknown if at least you don't travel through it. I might as well add this to the list of things I could mock you about," she exclaimed in enthusiasm.

She put her body on top of mine and positioned her pussy right in front of my face as she leaned down and grabbed my cock and started playing with it. 69. I started to play with her pussy because whether I said yes or no her mind was already made up. There was no turning back. I started to lick her in the pussy licking as fast as I can working my way from the bottom of her pussy to her clit her moans getting louder by the second. When I neared her clit her moans grew even louder.

"Oh my god Percy. Violate my pussy even more!" Annabeth exclaimed in delight.

I got a sense that I hit the jackpot. I kissed her clit to begin with and then played with it while I licked her pussy even more. Annabeth pulled my cock away from her mouth and was only able to play with it as she kept on moaning.

As she directed her orgasm into my mouth she said, "I think you've turned my day around Percy. Since I smell of sex I need to take a shower again. Because I'm going to take a long time why don't you take a shower with me?"

Oops, 45 minutes of time was spent for our very enjoyable sex and I knew I couldn't wait for Annabeth to take a shower since a lot of planning to catch the villain had to be done. I reluctantly stepped into the shower with her.

Thank you guys for waiting for a probably very wanted sex scene. Thank you so much for waiting. Send in ideas of who the person who did all of this newspaper, website crap is. Next chapter will be short and probably won't have any sex in the chapter. I need to make this a little story like, so I would really appreciate your patience. Happy New Years Everybody!


	3. The Mysterious Figure

Chapter 3

(Chapter 4 has sex.)

I spent 3 days writing the 2nd chapter for you guys. Reviewing things, grammar of course, and stuff that I tried to do with the limited time I have during the holidays. I had to meet up with one of my grandparents. Yes they're still alive it's a miracle. Anyways I just hoped that your holidays were very fun and without further ado here's my 3rd chapter. Oh wait. I'm sorry I wrote a lot for the 2nd chapter. I wanted to be able to include the story part in too, so it kind of got long. Anyways the 3rd chapter here it is.

"Shayne. I just wanted to say what you did for me and our whole group was totally awesome. Once people start visiting our website we will get a lot of money off our ads and blam! We're rich. Then we can start selling our newspapers and then we can get money off of that too. Smart isn't? Anyways just saying because you've been doing such a great job, Shayne you will get a raise. I was initially thinking of to give you 5 bucks a week but instead I'll give you 15 bucks a week," a person was tall and very crafty said.

"Why thank you boss. I'll try to get better pictures than just Annabeth sir. I'll do my best sir. Thank you sir." Shayne said startled that he was getting a $10 raise.

"I hope that we together can create an empire inside of Camp Half-blood. For the time being see if you can get the Stoll brothers to join us. They could be of some use," the mysterious figure demanded, "Now go find them and persuade them to join us. Remember money will get their blood flowing to the brain.

I know that was short and I'm sorry, but I really don't care because we need an antagonist in this story too. Stories need conflict whether fiction or non-fiction. I'm sorry there was no sex in this, but hold on because the next chapter is probably gonna have sex. Thank you for waiting.


	4. Silena's Double Penetration (STOLLS)

Chapter 4

This is probably going to take 3 days so for the ones that were patient thank you. Anyways because I write a lot at the start here you go for your 4th chapter.

"You're saying our best course of action is to wait?" I asked Annabeth.

"Just wait and see what happens. We need to be patient and observant. After we have enough information we can take a course of action. We need to research too. For right now we wait and see and gather as many info we can get." Annabeth explained.

"Whatever you say. You're the brains I'm the brawns." I replied.

"Did you just say I can't fight?" Annbeth said.

"Of course not. I'm just saying you're smarter than me and I have more physical strength than you." I explained.

"Yeah, sure. Anyways since I want to get to studying see ya later all right?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't care." I replied.

"Well if you don't care I'm gonna beat your ass at archery. Bye!"

God damn it. I hate archery. Even though Annabeth isn't the most skilled like the Apollo children she's still better than me. I got a gosh darn C in archery. I just hate archery.

As the day moved on and when it was time for breakfast I noticed Beckendorf talking to Silena. I though it was pretty adorable as they just got into an official relationship just last night. After they stopped talking, Beckendorf wandered into the woods. Why would he, I don't know? The thing that I know is that Beckendorf was a fast eater so I really didn't care.

Silena's POV

When Charles (Beckendorf) told me to meet him in the woods I was really happy. I didn't know what kind of surprise awaited me. He told me to wait 5 minutes till I wandered into the forest too so that no suspicion would be raised and no one would follow or ask where I would be going. He told me it was a surprise only for me.

As I counted the seconds left, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. It was time to go. I ran into the woods as I tried to slip past everybody unnoticed.

Back to Percy's POV (YAY!)

As I was eating my breakfast I noticed that Silena was running into the woods. How peculiar for a couple to go running into the woods like that. Oh well. I mean a relationship has to start somewhere am I right?

NO? It seems I have to respect your opinion.

Now back to Silena's POV (YAY?)

I knew I had to get going in order to see Charles. Charles was counting on me. As I ran into the forest 2 pairs of hands grasped me. I turned around and saw the Stoll brothers.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you perverts!" I yelled at them.

"Perverts? I think that wasn't very nice of you. I think you need to be punished," Connor retorted.

"Yes I think she needs to be punished too." Travis added.

They stripped me of my clothes and they put their cocks into my mouth.

"I think you should be treated as a slut. You are Aphrodite's daughter aren't you?" Travis laughed as he said this.

They kept on thrusting their cocks into my mouth deep throating me until they both came inside my mouth at the same time. Then Travis laid down on the ground and put me on top of him as he started to thrust his cock inside my pussy. Then Connor put his penis inside my ass. My moans grew louder every second as I hated them, but because their cocks were so big I couldn't resist the pleasure.

"Come on slut. Show us what you got." Connor said as he pounded me even harder in the ass.

"Please, not my ass Connor. Not my ass." I cried.

"Hey Travis, put your cock inside her ass. I bet it's even tighter than her pussy." Connor suggested.

Travis got up and shoved his cock inside my ass me making me cry out in pain.

"Tighter than her pussy. I'll tell you that." Travis said in delight.

As Travis kept fucking me in the ass Connor came over and started lick my pussy. I could tell Connor was an experienced person as it made me orgasm all over his face.

"Your pussy is too hairy. It seems like Aphrodite's kids mature faster so that they can have sex earlier don't you think? Since I'm so generous Silena I'll shave it for you," Connor said as he started to yank my hair away from my skin. It hurt like hell. It hurt probably even worse than Tartarus.

I cried out in pain as Travis delivered his load inside of my ass. It was burning, but now I kind of liked being fucked in the ass. It was a good sensation. Travis started to deep throat me making me cough and gasp for air every time he pulled his cock out. As Travis was able to unleash his load inside of me for the second time Connor finally stopped pulling at my hair. I thought the shaving was already done, but of course it wasn't.

"Travis why don't you shave Silena as I fuck her in the ass." Connor suggested.

Travis just walked over and took a sharp thing out of his pocket. Thank god those were scissors. He cut my hair away without yanking on my hair.

"Nice it's shaved." Travis said as he stuck his two fingers into my pussy.

Travis POV.

Silena's pussy was so tight. Her pussy was so wet and it felt so good abusing and violating her beautiful body.

As I kept on fingering her I noticed her breasts were untouched. I attacked her breasts jiggling and swaying back and forth as Connor kept on fucking her. Aphrodite's kids were blessed with great boobs. I played with her nipples and bit on as she reached for her boobs and sandwiched my face with it. She seemed to be enjoying it. Shayne was the best half-brother I could ever wish for. Silena a beautiful sitting fuck out in the forest? How did Shayne know about that? Oh well, fucking Silena was so fucking awesome.

Silena (POV) for the 3rd time! (YAY? IDK)

"Oh Travis play with my boobs you naughty boy," I said as I found myself enjoying Travis's presence around my boobs.

I felt an orgasm come and not soon after I came. Connor then positioned his cock right into my pussy and he unleashed is load. Since my sex with Travis was so pleasurable I really didn't care.

Connor POV

I didn't like that my brother was able to pleasure Silena that well.

"Hey Travis why don't you titty fuck her while I get her to suck my dick." I said.

"I guess. " Travis answered back as he positioned Silena to sit on her knee so he can place his cock in between her breasts.

I moved in and grabbed Silena's hair so I can deep throat her. I hated that bitch for taking pleasure from my brother. Revenge feels good.

Silena (POV) for 4th time

I hated Connor so much as I couldn't breathe from his ruthless fucking, but Travis was pleasuring me as I could feel another orgasm coming. Connor fucked me so ruthlessly that he only pulled his cock out of my mouth after he put his load in me.

"Travis, your brother put his seed in me. I would rather be pregnant with your baby, fuck my pussy Travis. Come on fuck me Travis while you still have seed left in your cock." I seductively said.

Travis moved his body and placed me right above his cock and pounded his cock into my pussy making me cry out in pain. Travis kept on pounding his cock into my pussy.

Travis's Point of View

As I kept on pounding Silena's tight pussy her vaginal fluids came rushing out. Every time my penis entered her pussy it will wrap around itself around the head of my cock. This eventually got me to cum right inside her pussy.

Ring! Ring! Ring! My timer sounded. I hated that I couldn't have any more sex with Silena, but it was all the worthwhile as I knew I had to do camp activities. If it were Saturday a little sooner I wouldn't have to do camp activities.

"Come on, Connor we got to get going. Hurry up you fat ass." I said grabbing my clothes and hurriedly ran away from the scene as I put my clothes back on.

3rd person

A mysterious figure that was hiding behind the tree filmed all of this as it was happening.

"Boss is gonna be proud of me." He enthusiastically said to himself.

Chapter 6 will have sex, but probably not Chapter 5. Chapter 5 will only be a little bit. Thank you for your patience and Happy Year of the Chicken.


	5. A New Enemy Has Been Found

Chapter 5

(GO TO CHAPTER 6 FOR SEX.)

No sex for 5th chapter. No intercourse at all. Also my traffic graph ain't working so I'm going to wait until it's F-ing fixed. Anyways here's chapter 5.

Percy's POV

As I finished breakfast and was wandering around the cabins for no reason at all I saw the Stoll brothers going out of the forest.

' _That many people want to go into the forest? What's so interesting?'_ I thought to myself.

I went into the forest looking for any possibility of how the forest enticed 4 people to go into the forest. The Stoll brothers, Silena, and Beckendorf.

As I was just walking around I bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" I shouted.

"Sorry," a female voice answered.

I turned my head and saw Silena. Her clothes were dirty, her hair was messy, and she smelt of sex.

"You look pretty roughed up," I said.

"The Stoll brothers. They raped me," Silena said stifling a tear, "I can't go back to my cabin like this. Please help me."

Because I'm a quick thinker or maybe I was just lucky I thought of Annabeth. When you need help call her.

"Wait here. I'm going to call Annabeth over here. She'll know what to do. Just stay here. I'll be back in no time."

I ran back toward the cabins and I luckily saw Annabeth was talking to her sisters.

"Hey Annabeth, a little help?" I asked

"Sure Seaweed brain." She said

"Privately please," I asked once again.

"Fine what is it Percy." She asked me as she got up and started walking towards me.

"Silena was raped and she looks like shit. Is there any ideas that you have that can help her out?" I asked.

"Sure yeah. Wait! She was raped?"

"Yeah according to her I accidently bumped into her while I was wandering around. She smells like sex."

"Well in that case since our clothes size are basically the same I can get her clothes and she can shower at your cabin since there is no one there except you. I still want you out of the cabin when you let her take a shower in your cabin. She doesn't need to be watched over by a boy since she was attacked by a boy."

"Ok, sure. This means that I should bring her over to my cabin then wait for you to come my cabin. That's it right?"

"Yeah. Basically. Now hurry, run Seaweed Brain. RUN!" Annabeth called to me as I started running back towards the forest.

"That was four minutes. I'm guessing that is not no time at all." Silena said.

"Jesus Christ! How about a thank you or something. Annabeth thought up of a plan so just follow me." I said.

"Why would I follow you? You might rape me." Silena said.

"I never thought of it that way. You don't have anyone to turn to and I'm your best bet. If you don't want help it's ok not my problem ok. If you want help just follow me." I said and with that Silena reluctantly followed me towards my cabin.

"I don't trust you because it's so secluded in this cabin. No one would know a thing if you do anything to me." Silena said.

"Just get in the cabin and I'll be waiting outside. I need confirmation that you get in the cabin for security purposes. Annabeth won't want me to let you loose without her getting here." I said.

"How about my clothes? They look disgusting and they smell like sex." Silena asked.

"Annabeth will be arriving with her clothes ok? She should come here any moment so just hurry up and take a shower before camp activities begin. We're doing our best to help so just hurry up." I said annoyed that she kept on asking me questions.

"Fine." Silena said and with that she went inside my cabin.

2 minutes of waiting and Annabeth finally arrived.

"I tried to pick the most Aphrodite demigod kind of clothes, but children of Athena and children of Aphrodite are really different. Anyways I'll be in the cabin to be able to comfort Silena. Stay right where you are. Don't move a single muscle," Annabeth demanded as she walked into my cabin.

"Can you fetch my computer while you're at it," I asked.

10 seconds later I opened up my laptop and searched up and there were no new articles so I clicked the videos section and I found a new video.

Headline: Silena enjoys sex from the Stoll brothers.

They didn't bother to capitalize anything, but the thing that bothered me was how were they even able to get this video. Someone must have told them of when and where the Stoll brothers were going to rape Silena. I knew now that Shayne and the Stoll brothers were on the top of my list of who the bad guys were. I felt bad for Silena because now a video of her naked will forever be on the internet and I had no idea of how to take the website down.

Hope you enjoyed this short chapter of Percy & Annabeth against the force of evil. I already chose who the bad guy would be so buckle your seat belts everybody and read until the destination. Did you get that pun? Ride and read. It wasn't that good so thank you for reading. Chapter 6 might be short, but I will hopefully guarantee sex.


	6. Annabeth x Silena Lesbian Sex

Chapter 6

I have not been updating consistently. I'm so sorry. Anyways here I will start my 6th chapter. I questioned myself for why I rated this M (it needed sex or violence to be rated M). I decided to add another sex scene. It's short, but here you go. Hope you guys enjoy. My traffic graph still doesn't work so I don't know how many of you gals and guys read my story so I don't know how well my story is doing. Anyone who wants to beta read for me –please feel free to say so- without further ado here is the 6th Chapter.

3rd Person POV

"You look sexy Silena." Annabeth seductively smirked as she mentioned to Silena. She handed what every Aphrodite children use as shampoo – Bvlgari Shampoo – as for some reason they love expensive stuff.

"Thanks Annabeth. You're quite sexy for a child of Athena," Silena replied, quickly grabbing the shampoo and closing the bathroom door.

Annabeth loved the idea to have lesbian sex and she knew it was her chance to strike. She took off all of her clothes and neatly stacked them up on Percy's bed. She opened the bathroom door and quickly stepped into the shower.

"What are you doing here?" Silena asked, bewildered that Annabeth was standing right in front of her naked.

"Ever loved the idea of lesbian sex?" Annabeth replied as she seductively bit her lip and grabbed her nipples making them hard.

"Yeah, but now Annabeth?"

"Yeah baby. Now. It's now or never."

Silena thoroughly looked at Annabeth's body. First: her blonde hair, wise grey eyes and her nice smile. Second: her athletic build, big tits and slight abs on her stomach. Third: her firm ass and athletic legs. Fourth: her pussy hair was really hairy, but her pussy itself was sexy as can ever be. With this information in Silena's mind she attacked Annabeth's lips. Annabeth moved and laid down on the bottom of the bathtub, as did Silena as they intensified their kiss into a make out session. Silena used one of her hands to rub her clit and the other to finger Annabeth with.

"Oh my god! Silena keep on doing that, it feels so great. Oh!" Annabeth commented, as she kept on moaning and making out with Silena; not able to hide her immense pleasure.

Silena kept on fingering Annabeth's pussy even intensifying the speed. She kept on finger until…

"Oh my god! I'm gonna cu-" Annabeth was cut short as Silena kept her lips tightly around Annabeth's as Annabeth released her bodily fluids onto Silena's finger.

"You taste so good Annabeth." Silena smiled as she licked her hand.

"Let me taste some." Annabeth replied.

"If you want to taste your own cum, you need to work harder Annabeth." Silena seductively said as she had her orgasm and started to lick her own fluids too.

Annabeth then decided too hump and attack Silena's pussy. She wanted to taste herself so badly she decided to earn and work for it.

"Annabeth you are such a naughty girl." Silena laughed as she said this.

Annabeth kept on pounding on Silena's pussy until finally they had their orgasms at the same time. They got into a 69 position and licked each other's fluids in each other's pussy.

"Hey girls! Just saying, but you have 30 more minutes till camp activities start. Hurry the F up." Percy told them, as he was annoyed that Silena's shower was taking so long.

Silena and Annabeth looked at each other in an, oh shit! What are we going to fudging do? Expression. They hurried up and put soap over each other's bodies and cleaned it and dried each other's hairs in 25 minutes. They put on clothes and rushed outside.

"Our hairs aren't dry yet, but they're dry enough right?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Sure, boys don't care it at least makes you look sexier Annabeth. Although I want to ask why your hair is wet. Question for another time though, got to get to camp activities." Percy answered back as he ran towards the climbing wall.

"He said you look sexy Annabeth. I had a fun time. Hope we can do this again I loved your big boobs. I gotta get going. See you around?" Silena asked.

"Sure. I gotta get going too." Annabeth replied.

With this our two lesbian lovers left the sex scene. The End (of this chapter).

Hope you enjoyed my really chapter. I felt when I was writing Chapter 6 it needed something in between so I made Chapter 6 Chapter 7 and put in a new Chapter 6. Chapter 7 will come out soon.


	7. Beckendorf's Surprise

Chapter 7

 _ **(GO TO CHAPTER 8 FOR SEX)**_

Hey guys I'm adding this in to apologize that I forgot to upload Chapter 7. OMFG! Anyways guys I'm sorry I got caught up in another story and for some stupid reason I just forgot! Chapter 6 was really short and I'm sorry, but I was planning to write another story so yeah. Anyways here goes nothing. CHAPTER 7!

3rd Person

"Why weren't you with me in the forest today? I waited for you for such a long time and you never showed up Silena. Babe. It's okay if you were scared, but having sex with the Stoll brothers is no excuse whatsoever. I just hope that this is a mistake that you won't repeat ok? Words around that you're a slut. I don't know how word got around, but I love you okay Silena? Just don't bullshit me again," Beckendorf said.

"I'm sorry Charles. It's just that there's a reason of why I was late, but I'm kind of embarrassed to talk about it," Silena replied.

"No it's okay Silena. You can tell me anything you want. If you're too embarrassed to talk about it now then we can talk about it later. Come to me when you're ready, I'll be there for you," Beckendorf said.

"Fine, I'll tell you okay. It's embarrassing and only the Stoll brothers and another two people know why I wasn't able to go and meet you. They didn't know that I was going to meet you, so that's safe. It's just embarrassing and I want to talk about in a more private area."

"I wanted to show you something this morning in which you were late, and I picked a really secluded spot to meet you. What my surprise is well hidden and I think that it's a good place that we can talk."

"Sure Charles. Lead the way."

Beckendorf and Silena went into the forest and kept on walking until they got to a place in the middle of the forest with a small place without a few trees. Making it a really secluded spot, and a place where you will still be able to run around at.

"Here it is Silena. Wait here, and I'll go and get my surprise for you. You're gonna love it!" Beckendorf told her.

Beckendorf rustled about here and there until he was able to finally get his surprise.

"Silena may I present you," Beckendorf shouted, "a necklace! It isn't just any kind of necklace though. I added some magic to it. It'll always be in this heart shaped necklace, but just remember the happiest time you had with me, or the most memorable moment that you had with me and take a pic of that in your memory. The heart will then be engraved with that pic making it special to you and me. Both of us having a part to make the necklace. We can both name this necklace together. Do you like it?"

"Oh my god! I can't believe I missed out on this. Charles, oh my god! You're such a gentleman. I can't wait to try it on," Silena exclaimed in tearful joy and in an elated state.

"Don't worry though Silena. You can change the engraving now and than to make it the way you want it at that time," Beckendorf explained.

"Thank you Charles," Silena said as an engraving appeared on the heart. It was of Beckendorf taking charge against the myrmeke.

"Why that on your necklace Silena?" Beckendorf asked.

"It was of when you were brave enough to take charge against the myrmeke and that's when I knew I loved the right man. For right now it's the most memorable thing that I can think of," Silena explained.

"So anyways since we got my surprise that you apparently liked out of the way. Why weren't you able to get to me this morning?" Beckendorf asked clearly still upset about of what happened this morning.

"It's embarrassing like I told you many times before, but I know you'll be able to comfort me. This morning while I entered the woods I ran into the Stoll brothers. The Stoll brothers as mischievous as they are, I didn't think they'd rape me. Though here comes the embarrassing part Charles, the most embarrassing part. I kind of enjoyed being screwed by Travis. He pleasured me in ways I knew couldn't. Thank god for Percy and Annabeth. They saved my life. Percy thought it weird as he noticed four people go into the forest and he decided he wanted to go and check it out. Luckily he bumped into me and he got help from Annabeth. Now, I'm clean and I don't smell like sex. I told both of them of what happened and they were eager to help. Even if they breakup, they will still remain best friends forever," Silena explained.

"Oh, and where did you get these new clothes, and where did you even take a shower?" Beckendorf questioned.

"Annabeth was luckily around the same size as me and got her clothes and Percy let me use his shower. He was kind of enough to wait outside, so I had complete privacy from any boy. Annabeth was kind enough to comfort me after I got after the shower and I was able to get through the day with their help," Silena explained.

"Oh, so you have no feelings for Percy whatsoever and no feelings for the Stoll brothers too?" Beckendorf asked.

"Yes Charles. You'll always be my number 1," Silena replied.

"Since we got that out of the way Silena. I think I thought up of another surprise for you," Beckendorf said.

With that we will end the chapter. Chapter 8 will just be the continuation of this, but I will leave this as the cliffhanger. Please Favorite and Follow. Thank you for reading and goodbye. Chapter 8 will be out soon.


	8. Silena & Beckendorf 1st Sex Scene

Chapter 8

 _ **There is nothing in a caterpillar that tells you it's going to be a butterfly -R. Buckminster Fuller**_

Continued from Chapter 7. Enjoy!

3rd Person

"I don't know if you'll like it, but here goes nothing," Beckendorf said as he leaned in to kiss Silena.

Silena pulled away from the kiss and said, "I don't think it should be just a kiss Charles."

"What do you mean?" Beckendorf asked.

Silena took her clothes off showing her wearing her bra and panties she borrowed from Annabeth. Annabeth had big breasts that can even beat an Aphrodite girl. Aphrodite demigods usually have bigger breasts than the other girl demigods.

"I mean this Charles. Sex," Silena said as she licked her lips.

"Are you sure Silena? Is that what you really want?" Beckendorf asked.

"Oh, I'm sure," Silena replied taking her bra and panties off.

"Fine by me," Beckendorf said, looking at her raw body lustfully.

Silena bent her body down shaking and twerking her ass in Beckendorf's face.

"You want it?"

Beckendorf nodded.

"Then come and get it."

Silena tried to run away, but before she even got a foot away, Beckendorf grabbed her.

"I got you Silena."

"Oh yes you do. Lick my pussy Charles. You've earned it."

Beckendorf craned his neck forward, but Silena pulled away.

"Charles do you think it's fair if I'm the only one naked? Come on! Show some spirit!"

Beckendorf pulled his pants down and took his shirt off.

"How 'bout that?" Beckendorf asked.

"Hmm. Your dick is so big Charles. I think instead of you tasting my pussy. It will be better for me to taste your dick," Silena said.

Silena moved down to Charles, stroked his dick and spit on it making Beckendorf's dick grow harder. Silena smiled and swallowed his dick, deep throating it. Beckendorf grabbed Silena's hair and shoved his cock even deeper making Silena cough and gag. Beckendorf shot his cum inside Silena's mouth letting her taste every bit of his manly ness.

When Beckendorf took out his dick from her mouth Silena said, "You want rough sex Charles? Come on fuck me in the pussy, but you got to go fast ok?"

Beckendorf grabbed Silena up and shoved his cock inside of her. Thrusting and humping his cock inside of her pussy as fast he can. His cock lubricated by the wetness of Silena's pussy.

"You like that Silena?"

"Oh, I love that! I still think you're going slower than you need to Charles. Go faster! Violate me! OH! CHARLES! THAT'S GOOD!"

Silena kept on moaning and screaming Beckendorf's name.

"FASTER! HARDER! OH! OH CHARLES! OH! SHIT! FUCK! CHARLES! FASTER! CHARLES TOO SLOW! SHIT! FASTER CHARLES!"

"Silena I'm going to cum!"

"Than cum already! Hurry up! Give me your seed!"

"Here it goes!"

Beckendorf opened fired into Silena's hot pussy.

"OH! CHARLES! OH! GIVE ME THAT! OH IT FEELS SO GOOD CHARLES! "

Beckendorf shot out his second round into her pussy.

"OH MY GOD! CHARLES! THAT WAS SO GOOD! I want you to taste my pussy. Come on."

Silena walked up to a flat slab of rock and spread her leg open wide giving Beckendorf great access to her pussy.

"Lick it Charles! Play with it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Beckendorf attacked her pussy ruthlessly. Silena's moans getting louder by the second. After minutes of licking her pussy Beckendorf decided he wanted to try something new. He licked and played around with her clit making her moan even more and pleasuring her even more.

"Charles, that's good. SO GOOD! CHARLES! Pleasure me even more."

At that moment he knew he hit her sweet spot he kept on playing around with his clit until her orgasm hit him like a tidal wave.

"Do I taste good Charles?"

"Oh yes you do Silena."

"Play with my tits Charles. Charles, hurry up. We don't have all day Percy might get worried if he doesn't notice you or Annabeth might get worried that I'm getting raped again. So Charles hur- Oh! Charles yes baby!"

Beckendorf leaped into action. He fondled with her tits before he decided he wanted a taste of her big bouncing tits. He shoved his face into Silena's welcoming soft breasts.

"Do you like it Charles?"

"Yes I do Silena it's wonderful."

"Then you're gonna love this Charles."

Silena sandwiched Beckendorf's face with her breasts. Smother his face with her beautiful tits. Beckendorf couldn't breathe, but it felt like he was in Elysium (Greek Counterpart of Heaven). After Silena sandwiched his face with her breasts she started to stroke Beckendorf's cock making it hard again.

"Charles fuck my tits," Silena told Beckendorf.

"Sure! No Problem!" Beckendorf replied.

Beckendorf positioned his cock between her boobs and started humping the space in between Silena's boobs.

"Does it feel good Charles?" Silena asked.

"Of course it does," Beckendorf exclaimed.

Silena pushed her boobs together adding to both Beckendorf's pleasure as well as her pleasure too.

"Come on Charles faster!" Silena shouted at Beckendorf, "That's right Charles! That's even better."

Beckendorf started to thrust his cock even faster, which really added even more pleasure to both Beckendorf and Silena.

"Oh my god! I'm going to cum! Here it comes!" Beckendorf exclaimed.

Beckendorf shot his load all across Silena's face making her a little sad that she wasn't able to taste a lot of her boyfriend's delicious fluids.

"Can I suck it Charles? Can I suck your dick? I want to taste some of your cum," Silena said.

"Well I guess that's okay. Whatever you want," Beckendorf replied.

Silena moved down and grabbed his cock. Her head bobbing up and down his manhood. She deep throated and took the cock out of her mouth making a POP! She moved her mouth down and started sucking on Beckendorf's balls making his cock shoot some pre cum out. Silena noticed that and decided she wanted to hurry up and get that cum of his. She bobbed her head up and down with extreme pace making Beckendorf grunt in pleasure. She noticed that too and swirled her tongue around the head of the cock making Beckendorf grunt even more in pleasure. She took one long last lick and shoved his cock inside of her mouth ultimately making Beckendorf shoot his load inside of her mouth.

"Do you like it Silena?"

"Yes I do Charles."

"Well I think we better get going. We've been here for forty-five minutes. Let's hurry up and go!"

"Sure thing Charles. Wait a few more second while I taste your cum it's tastes so good!"

They both got changed, but before they went.

"Here I have a handkerchief wipe your face off. It has my cum all over it," Beckendorf said.

Beckendorf tossed her a handkerchief and Silena grabbed it wiping her face off of evidence of what happened.

"Charles you have my cum on your face too. Let me wipe it off for ya."

Silena wiped his face off with her cum.

"All nice and clean!" Silena exclaimed giving a kind gentle peck on his cheek.

With that the two of them walked out of the forest.

A new engraving appeared on the heart. Now on the necklace you can see two people woman and man walking together in a forest. (Ahh! Isn't that sweet?)

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thank you guys for waiting. Instead of 30 minutes like I promised you guys I took about let's see I don't know 4 to 6 hours? Anyways I won't be able to attend to the story for maybe a couple of days as I have school coming up next week on Monday. I need to get ready and I have been reading a lot because I have the time and I seriously need to get ready to get to school. See you guys later and I hoped you guys enjoyed your holidays. We hit 3000 views! Thank you everybody! If you liked my story then remember to favorite and follow. ME OUT!_**


	9. A Helping Hand

Chapter 9

 ** _I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness for it shows me the stars – Og Mandino_**

Author Note:

(Chapter 10 will have sex)

Do you like the quotes? (Please tell me) I have 0 reviews so far for my story. I don't know what you like and what you don't like. Also the odd numbered chapters don't have sex in it. Anyways critique me please. Anyways here is Chapter 9. Hope you enjoy! J

3rd Person

"How did they know that the Stoll brothers and Silena would accidently happen to bump into each other and have sex? That's really weird. It creeps me out so much," Percy said.

"Well no duh. It creeps me out too. The only viable reason for why they were able to know was probably because either somebody told the Stoll brothers that Silena would be there or Silena told them or they were just trying to catch a mischievous act and followed the Stoll brothers. They just happened to be able to get video footage of that though. How disappointing that none of the gods, especially Aphrodite wasn't able to see her cry for help," Annabeth replied.

"Well let's focus on what we can do… What can we do?" Percy asked.

"The thing that we know is that they are probably close to the Hermes cabin since Shayne and the Stoll brothers have done stuff. The whole Hermes cabin was with us at the beach for Christ's sake! I suggest we try and sniff out the bad guys in the Hermes cabin. I think that the Stoll brothers and Shayne, are being manipulated by a bigger, smarter, and crafty guy. There must be some big boss controlling everything," Annabeth told him.

"So research the Hermes cabin it is! How we gonna do that?" Percy questioned.

"God damn it! You are so annoying. Can't you figure that out yourself? Just make a connection with someone in the Hermes cabin and gather information from those people. I'll see if Silena and Beckendorf will help us too," Annabeth replied.

"Oh. With whom should I be a friend with?" Percy asked.

"Oh for crying out loud! Percy! You can be so dumb. Just pick anyone from the Hermes cabin. Boy or girl, I don't give a damn about whom you make a connection with. Just gather the fucking information. Got it?" Annabeth replied.

"Oh okay. Yeah I think I got it," Percy said.

"Thank the gods. Now let me eat my dinner in peace Seaweed Brain. You can be so annoying. It is so tempting to punch you in the head," Annabeth said.

"Well that's not nice is it?" Percy asked even though he shared a good laugh with Annabeth.

Annabeth quickly ate her food and lied her head down on percy's lap.

"I can feel your cock Percy. It's kind of hard," Annabeth told Percy.

"And humans can fly," Percy said with an exasperated sigh.

They stared at each other for a long time until finally Percy broke off the silence.

"Your eyes are so mysterious and beautiful, full of wisdom and power," Percy mentioned.

"Well Seaweed Brain. Your eyes are so dazzling, pretty and full of love," Annabeth commented as she pecked Percy's cheek.

"Ahh! Isn't that sweet?" A figure behind them said.

"Oh come one Beckendorf! We were having a moment. What do you want?" Percy asked.

"Well it looks like Silena found about the website and everything. You know the video of her and the Stoll brothers. She just said she wanted to do anything in her power to be able to help. She says that a lot of the Aphrodite girls are sluts and would like to have their privacy so I mean you got a few volunteers there. I mean I'm in too. We'll give you as much help as we can get. Though, I think mentioning this to Chiron or Mr. D would only get in our way of the battle against evil in this camp don't you think? Anyways, I was here just to tell you that Selina and I and countless others would like to help too. You got that?" Beckendorf told Percy.

"What do you think Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I mean we can get all the help we can get. So let's hurry up and get on with running the show. Let's use their help. Since tomorrow we have no camp activities I suggest we meet outside of the Mess Hall 10 o'clock sharp. How 'bout that?" Annabeth said.

"Sure," Percy replied.

"Sure, I'll go tell the others," Beckendorf replied. With that he left Percy & Annabeth behind.

"Yes! We're getting progress," Annabeth mentioned.

"I don't think I'll be able to wake up before 10 o' clock. What should I do?" Percy asked.

"I don't know? Use an alarm like every other normal human being," Annabeth suggested.

"But I'm not a normal human being; I'm a demigod," Percy said.

"Yeah, whatever, if you're not going to use an alarm I'll go wake you up before 9 o' clock. Should be enough time right?" Annabeth said.

"Sure, thanks Annabeth, you're a real lifesaver," Percy said.

"What do you want to do? We still have time and my cabin all agreed that the boys take shower in the night, so I have a lot of time open," Annabeth said.

"I don't know what do you want to do? I guess we can play COD BO3 on our computers. I'll tell you though. I'm going to have a better score than you so be ready for it loser!" Percy replied.

"Oh, bring it on!" Annabeth commented back.

With that the two lovebirds left their dinner and headed towards their cabins to play COD BO3.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I'm making it BO3 because the Battlefield 1 Community is not so big on the computers and Infinite Warfare just died down, so yeah. BO3 it is. Anyways if you liked the story favorite and follow and I'll have the next chapter done as soon as I can. Don't expect it too be in the next day or so. Expect it too be in the next 3 days or more. Anyways thank you guys and well yeah. You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading! BYE!**_


	10. Sex With Rachel & Percy

CHAPTER 10

 _ **Accept what is, let go of what was, and have faith in what will be– Sonia Ricotti**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **This will be short. I'm very sorry, but I'm getting very busy with everything that I have in my life. My family isn't that rich should I say, so I seriously need to get working and I still have to study. MY GOSH! Anyways, thank you for your support. This will probably be at least 800 words. I usually try to make it at least 1000 words, but this time I'm sorry, I just can't do it. Anyways thank you very much and here is you 10th Chapter.**_

HERE WE GO!

U R ENTERING INTO A NEW DIMENSION. THE FANFICTION DIMENSION.

WE HAVE ARRIVED.

"I totally beat your ass!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah, like the last game. The first two games I won. Bring it on! Show me what you got!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"You bet your ass I will!" Percy replied.

"Oh great! We're on the enemy team. Now all you're gonna do is try to kill me. How generous of you Percy," Annabeth said.

"Yes how generous of me," Percy mentioned.

"You know you could have just shut your mouth and all of this would have been easier, also not to mention stressing. Oh wait, I forgot something, it could also be fudging annoying too," Annabeth replied.

"Oh, is that. Here in America we have free rights of speech. Oh look! The game's starting! I have the Peacekeeper MKII, so bring your best fight. You still won't be able to beat me," Percy said.

"Uh huh!" Annabeth said and looked straight into the computer screen.

Annabeth and Percy as demigods had fast reflexes, good hand eye coordination, and quick thinking at least for Annabeth. They were top frags on their team.

"Oh shit! You're beating me! How could that be?" Percy exclaimed.

"I think it's because I'm smarter than you Seaweed Brain. Oh shit! Did you just kill me? Oh yes you did. I'm going to get you for this," Annabeth replied.

"Oh my god! Is that Percy and Annabeth? It's me Charles," Beckendorf said.

"Which team are you on?" Annabeth asked.

"It looks like I'm on Percy's team which is currently losing," Beckendorf replied.

"Yeah! Oh oh oh! Quad Feed! Ba da bing, ba da boom!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh here they come! One down! Two down! Where did he go? Oh! Third Down! I need one more! Oh here he comes! BOOM! Fourth down! Split Quad with the P06! Yeah! How 'bout that for a quad Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Oh fudging show off. F off!" Percy replied.

"Oh shit! Stupid head glitch!" Beckendorf exclaimed.

"Seriously? Trey Arch seriously needs to fix this game." Percy commented.

"I'm going try hard mode! I'm hash tag triggered! VMP or Vesper? VMP and Vesper!" Beckendorf replied.

"Here I come! One down and spawn kill! Yes double kill!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Oh fudge she killed both of us," Percy mentioned.

"Oh yes I did, with a fudging P06. With a sniper guys come on! Can't you guys do a little better?" Annabeth replied.

"Oh you are going to get your ass whipped!" Percy said.

"Yes! Triple kill baby!" Beckendorf exclaimed.

"OH FINAL KILL! Long shot! YES AND I GET THE FINAL KILL! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY LOSERS," Annabeth said.

"What? The game ended already? You are definitely using a controller Annabeth. That was so much auto aim," Percy said.

"You're just jealous 'cause you suck Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied, "Anyways I'm just going to lay off because we all know whose better. Me. And the champ needs to get some rest. See you later Beckendorf! Percy, don't ever challenge me like that again."

"Oh fuck!" Percy exclaimed as he threw his headset onto the ground, "God damn it! How could she be so fudging good?"

Percy ran outside in distress not giving a single care at all about the world. That's when he bumped into a girl.

"Oh fudge! I'm sorry," Percy said.

"No it's okay Percy. You seem, bad. You don't look that happy right now," Rachel said.

"Rachel? What brings you here?" Percy asked.

"I just want to know how my favorite boy is coping without me," Rachel replied, "It seems I already got that answer."

"I'm doing just fine Rachel. I just lost to Annabeth and I need a little alone time," Percy said.

"Well I can think of something that might cheer you up," Rachel commented.

"Well what? I don't care what idea you got. Just tell me," Percy demanded.

"Fine, but this happiness comes at a price. You ready for it?" Rachel asked.

"A demigod child of the big three can't do at least a little something? Seriously?" Percy replied.

"If you're up to it," Rachel said, "Just follow me, we need a secluded spot. How about over there? I think that's secluded enough."

"Sure why not," Percy said oblivious to what was coming.

"Percy, here we are. You ready for it?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Percy replied.

"This is one word for happiness. Sex," Rachel said as she took off her T-shirt and took off her bra, "Do you like my boobs?" Rachel jiggled her perky boobs around making Percy's dick throb and fight against his pants trying to come out.

"Seriously sex? Annabeth did seem to enjoy it though. Oh well, let's give it a try shall we?" Percy answered.

"You had sex with Annabeth you naughty boy. Come over here and I'll show you how naughty I can be too," Rachel said.

"Your breasts are so-" Percy was cut off.

"Big? I had a boob job just for you. You like my D sized tits? My dad had to pay a lot of money to do this okay?" Rachel said.

"Oh wow!" Percy exclaimed, "Can I please have a taste of your delicious looking boobs?"

"Yes you may Percy," Rachel replied, "Just, fuck my tits okay? They didn't get enhanced just for nothing."

"Yes ma'am," Percy replied. Percy moved his head closer to Rachel's breasts. He pushed her down onto the soft grass below and moved his hand around her breasts. He started to suck on her breasts. "Your boobs are so big and cozy and so warm."

"You like them don't you Percy? It's even better than Annabeth's isn't?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yes," Percy replied groping her ass and sucking on her boobs, "I love it."

"You want to taste my yet virgin pussy?" Rachel questioned Percy.

"Yes I would love too," Percy replied literally ripping her pants off.

"There you go Percy. Lick my dripping wet cunt Percy," Rachel said.

"I would love to do that too," Percy replied. Percy stuck his lick into Rachel's wet pussy. Licking her pussy he felt like he was in Elysium (Greek equivalent to heaven or happy place in after life).

"You do love that pussy don't you?" Rachel asked as she kept on moaning as Percy's licks were bringing immense pleasure to her.

Percy kept on licking until Rachel had her orgasm and flushed it in his face.

"Let me help you with that," Rachel said as she licked her own fluids off of Percy's face. Percy fit his tongue into Rachel's mouth and this turned into a full on tongue war with each side fighting for dominance. Percy controlled the saliva in Rachel's mouth ultimately leading to his dominance. Percy felt Rachel's passionate kiss and so he kissed her back.

 _ **AUTHOR BREAK.**_

 _ **Hey guys I'm back. Anyways here is the continuation.**_

"Fuck me in the pussy Percy," Rachel said.

"I would also love to do that," Percy replied sticking his stiffened cock into Rachel's cunt.

"Oh my god! So big! Oh fuck! Percy! That feels so good!" Rachel exclaimed as she moaned so loudly.

"You like that?" Percy asked as he started to pound his cock inside of her, first timer or not.

"Fuck me rough Percy. Fuck your whore!" Rachel said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Percy said as he started to speed up his thrusts even more pounding into her like a mad man.

"Am I as tight as you like?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Percy replied, "It's so fucking tight." Rachel's pussy wrapped itself around Percy's cock every time it came in making Percy really triggered.

"I think you're about to come Percy. Let's cum in five, four, three, two, one!" Rachel said as they came at the same time as Percy filled Rachel's pussy with his load.

"I think that's enough sex, don't you think?" Percy said, "I'm really tired."

"Sure. It was really fun though. I got to get back soon actually. Catch you sometime later around?" Rachel replied.

"Yeah I guess that's okay. Bye," Percy said and he started to run back towards the cabin to take a nice shower and have a good night's sleep.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Sorry guys, but I got busy. Anyways here is the 10th chapter. I might be able to finish Chapter 11 today. Anyways bye!_**


	11. The 1st Meeting

Chapter 11

 ** _Happiness is found when you stop comparing yourself to other people– Unkown_**

 ** _Author Note: I wrote more than I thought I'd be able to write last chapter. Let's see how fast I can write this. 3, 2, 1. Here we go._**

"They still haven't come yet. Never mind here they come," Annabeth said to Beckendorf while they were waiting for the girls from the Aphrodite cabin and Percy.

"Just Percy left. He's probably going to be late. So much for waking him up at 9 o'clock," Beckendorf commented.

"Yeah," Annabeth replied.

"You must have some sort of plan of how to catch this bad guy don't you?" Beckendorf asked.

"Yeah of course I do. Do you think I'm some sort of idiot from the Poseidon cabin? Oh it's past 10 o'clock, yay! He never fails to not surprise us. It's ten-o-one now. Oh well," Annabeth said.

"All we got to do is wait. Hi Silena! How was your morning?" Beckendorf asked.

"Not really interesting if I say so myself," Silena replied.

"Is that Percy?" Beckendorf asked.

"Yup," Annabeth and Silena said at the same time.

"Well if it is him then he's just walking over here at a really slow pace. He's got to hurry up. He's already three minutes late," Beckendorf mentioned.

"Hurry up Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted.

"Sure!" Percy shouted back as he started to run towards them.

"You never fail to not surprise me by being late yet again," Annabeth said when Percy came.

"I was only what, three minutes late? Better than my other times being late." Percy retorted

"It was actually four minutes, but this was the earliest you were able to come for something so I'll have to give you props for that. But being late every single time we meet up is not cool. At least you were a little earlier this time," Annabeth said.

"Come on it's kind of windy today. Do you want to get back to our cabin? We can do most of our work there," Silena said.

"I don't mind," Beckendorf replied.

"Me neither," Percy added.

"Well it looks I'll go with the majority. Let's work at your cabin then," Annabeth said as everyone departed to go to the Aphrodite cabin.

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **Next Chapter will have sex. Anyways hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review as it helps with my writing.**_


	12. A FUCKED Up Meeting with Aphrodite Girls

Chapter 12

 _ **I got a good joke: What happened to the ice when you told it a joke?**_

 _ **Please feel free to answer this joke by leaving a review. The next chapter will answer this.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **It's been about millions of years since I posted anything and I'm sorry, but I got into Star Wars lately and for the past 2 months I just kept on researching about Star Wars. For this chapter I will put in characters from the Heroes of Olympus because this story isn't really based in a timeline in the Percy Jackson books. It is just based upon the characters and locations in the books. So if you had a question of why I added some other characters the answer will already be here. Hope you enjoy my 12th chapter.**_

Percy POV

"Come on you stupid fuck boys! Get out of here!" Silena shouted.

"Oh why the hell not. You'd see one of the new girls she's hot? Dudes, lets go and hit on her. The person who's able to get on a date with her gets five bucks from everybody," one of the boys inside the Aphrodite cabin answered.

"Seriously?" Silena asked.

"Yes, seriously," the boy replied, "lets hurry up and find her."

The boys left and me, Beckendorf, Annabeth and the most of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin were there. All such S-L-U-T-S maybe except for Silena and a few others I don't know about.

"Hey guys. Can you guys wait here for like a minute? I need to get something that's very important for this meeting," Annabeth said.

"Sure. Why not?" Silena answered.

"Thanks. I'll be back in no time!" Annabeth said as she ran out the door.

"What are we going to do while she's gone?" I asked.

"You idiot, we wait. What are we going to do for a minute?" Silena replied.

"Something like I don't know," I said.

"Yeah you don't know, but you suggest we do something for I don't know another thirty seconds?" Silena questioned.

"I guess that was a stupid suggestion," I said.

"I guess. Really?" Silena asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah really," I answered back.

"Oh really?" Silena retorted.

"How the heck would I know? I never said anything," I casually said.

"You're so annoying Percy," Silena replied.

"Well that's one of my special abilities if I say so myself," I said.

"Special Abilities? More like dumb fudging idiot ability," Silena answered.

"What's going on here?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing at all. Of course nothing, right Silena? Right peeps?" I said.

"Of course nothing at all," Silena said.

"Well ok. Anyways guys I brought this big thingy in which we can write notes and stuff on. It's basically just a big gigantic piece of paper, but I think it can be proved useful. Since we can jot our ideas on it and stuff. I already did my own research a little bit so I think we should just split up and do it my way since I'm the smart one," Annabeth replied.

"Sure," we all said in unison.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!"

"Jinx!"

"Can you guys stop with the jinxing everybody? We've got work to do," Annabeth commented.

"Sure, but first let me fuck Percy. He's super hot," Drew said.

"Oh heck no!" Annabeth and me said in unison.

"Yeah, I think he's hot too,"

"I agree with that one,"

"Aren't we forgetting Beckendorf?"

"I guess. I still think Percy is hotter, but Beckendorf probably has a big cock. He's also kind of cute too,"

"Totally agree with you,"

"Hey Percy!" Drew said.

"What?" I asked.

"Sit right there," Drew said, pointing to an empty space on the floor, "Beckendorf you should sit too.

"I guess?" Beckendorf said, moving towards where I was sitting.

"What are you planning to do? I thought we were going to stick to Ananbeth's plans," I mentioned.

"You're so silly Percy. Some Aphrodite girls have to be fucked properly before they can actually think properly and use their brains. That's why Percy. You got to fuck us all so we can put our ideas on Annabeth's paper. Annabeth and you need some ideas right? Let us contribute to the cause. All you have to do is fuck us and that's done," Drew replied.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed.

"OH HELL NO!" Annabeth added.

"I don't think you can argue with this one Annabeth. Aphrodite demigods do what they want to do and they always get what they want one way or another, so you don't have to listen to me because I'm an Aphrodite demigod, but you got to find out how to deal with this," Silena mentioned.

"I'm a daughter of Athena. I can think my way out of this," Annabeth said.

"Not this time," Silena replied.

"Stop talking you idiots, let's have sex already. Wait let's have an orgy. Beckendorf's dick is probably massive and Annabeth's boobs must be pretty big," Drew said.

"This means everybody has to have sex now?" Annabeth asked.

"It seems like it. You and me included," Silena replied.

"Come on Percy show us your dick!" Drew exclaimed as she pulled down my pants.

"Oh fuck it!" Annabeth said as she pulled her shirt off and showed herself wearing no bras.

"DAMN! Those are some nice titties!" Beckendorf exclaimed.

"Charles. Shut up," Silena said.

"But they are!" Beckendorf protested.

Silena pulled off her shirt and said, "But mine are better."

"DAMN! Those are some nice titties!" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy. Shut up," Annabeth said.

"But they are!" Percy protested.

"GOD DAMN YOU! DO YOU WANT TO FUCK WITH ME?" Annabeth asked in an irritated tone of voice.

"Oh yes!" Percy answered in delight.

"No! Not that! I meant-" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I don't fucking care," Percy interrupted.

Percy grabbed Annabeth and pounded his cock into her warm and wet delightful pussy. Silena started to grope Annabeth's boobs and decided to taste it. Beckendorf positioned himself right behind Silena and started to pound it to her doggy style making Silena moan in pleasure. Drew moved up to make out with Percy. Exchanging spit they kissed with passion.

"Let me join in on the fun!" Piper said shoving her face in Drew's dripping wet cunt.

Drew pulled away from her kiss momentarily letting out, "Oh my god! Right there!" before resuming with her make out.

Percy and Beckendorf spent the rest of the day until lunch fucking a bunch of hot girls.

 _ **There you guys have it for Chapter 12.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed.**_


	13. Something? Can't find good chapter title

Chapter 13

 _How much wood can a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck looked like you? – KSI_

 **Author Note: Guess who's back! Back again? Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back. It's me by the way. Did you know that at one point in time humans were humans? WOAH! OMG! Who would have guessed? Am I right?**

 _ **I got a good pick up line for the boys who're reading this. Do you have a map to your heart? Because I'm lost in your eyes. (Maybe I'll use it in one of my stories)**_

 **Why do I even right this shit in the start of the story? Anyways hope you enjoy this piece of crap of what I call a story and I really appreciate the fact that people still visit my story since I haven't updated it in like 6 months or like six years, but yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

PERCY's point of view (AM I RIGHT?)

"So the plan is that I have to become friends with Shayne? Am I right?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yup. Who would have guessed a secluded camp would have such great food." Annabeth remarked as she ate up the rest of her lunch.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"'Cause I'm the brains and you're the brawns. I get to make up plans and be the leader-ish girl with help from Silena." Annabeth answered.

"What are the Aphrodite girls going to do?" I asked.

"Were you even listening while me made plans?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes! Maybe. Nope. I may have been too busy staring at the other girls' ass. It's just a possibility." I said.

"Oh my gosh! Pervert! Anyways we were going to have the Aphrodite girls charm speak their way into the hearts of the Hermes cabin and root out any evil there." Annabeth explained to Percy.

"Yeah. Yes, of course. I knew that," I said while I was staring at Piper's big ass, "I'm going to head back to my cabin if that's alright with you."

"Sure. Just don't have too much fun while I'm not there OK?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. I can do that, for sure, yup. See you later." I said heading towards up Piper. I hit Piper in the back accidently, but what I didn't notice was that it was my penis.

"Shit, Percy. Are you hard?" Piper whispered to me.

"Oh my gosh! I am." I exclaimed.

"Do you still want to have fun with me?" Piper asked.

"I was just going to ask the same exact question. Meet me behind my cabin as soon as you finish eating." I said.

"You eat super fast. You got to chill a little bit. I'll be there. The question is will you still be there. Like, actually." Piper answered hitting me with a playful punch on my chest.

"Oh, I will be there of course." I said as I walked back to my cabin.

 _ **SANK U SO MUCH FOR THE VIEWS AND AS ALWAYS SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN FOUR MONTHS.**_


	14. Percy & Piper Have Some Fun

Chapter 14

You shouldn't believe everything you see on the Internet. – Abraham Lincoln

AUTHOR NOTE: My last story was short, but guess what? I don't care. By the way the cover picture is no what I drew. If you want to see my drawing I guess you can if you want. That is up to your reviews though. Anyways let's jump in straight into the action.

"Hey Piper. Sneak in through the window, will you?" I asked.

"Help me up though." Piper answered.

"What did you mean by do you want to have fun?" I asked again.

"Percy, you know what I mean." Piper answered as she climbed in through the window.

3rd person.

What Percy and Piper didn't know was that yet again someone was spying on Percy.

Percy POV

"I genuinely don't know what to do for fun. I get so bored easily and I knew Annabeth would have wanted some alone time and I needed someone to do something with. I saw you in my peripheral vision when I was talking with Annabeth so I decided I'd do something with you." I explained.

"Okay. I got a good idea." Piper said.

"Yeah. Okay. What is it?" I asked.

"You want to have a lot of fun. Am I right?" Piper asked.

"I would like to have a lot of fun, but sadly you're not right. You're left." I answered.

"Sadly I'm not left. I'm Piper. Guess what game we'll be playing then." Piper said.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"Okay then, wait here." Piper said as she moved around the room. She grabbed a piece of cloth.

"What are we going to need that for?" I asked.

"You'll see. Just sit in that chair over there." Piper said.

"Sure." I said as I sat down on my chair.

"I'm going to wrap this around your eyes like a blindfold and I'm going to put something in your mouth. You have to guess what it is." Piper answered.

"Okay. Put something in my mouth." I exclaimed, because I have never played this game before.

20 seconds later I could hear her footsteps getting close to mine.

"You ready Percy?" Piper asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"Okay. Here I go." Piper said as she stuck something in my mouth.

It was really soft and so nice. I decided to lick around it to get an understanding of the shape when I noticed something bumpy. At first I wondered what it was until I ran my tongue over it again. It was a nipple. As I tried to pull back Piper rammed my head back onto her breast.

"Lick it more Percy. I want you to lick it more and I know that you want it. OH! Bite it Percy! Oh my gosh! Percy! That felt so good. It's okay you can stop now." Piper said.

"Now I see why you said this game was fun." I exclaimed while Piper extracted her tits from my mouth. "It's now my turn isn't it?"

"Yeah give me the blindfold."

"Sure. Just wait a second. There you go. Ready Piper?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Piper answered wrapping the piece of cloth over her eyes.

"I'll have to search for the one good thing to give to you. Just wait 10 seconds." I said as I pulled my pants down and I found out I didn't have to wait because my dick was already hard. "Never mind. I already found it."

I inserted my dick in her mouth and she swallowed it whole. She worked magic with her tongue and I really wanted to cum right at that moment. I resisted the urge to cum and she deepthroated my cock. Damn. That was too much for me to handle so I sprayed my cum inside her throat. I pulled my cock out after that.

"You could have told me you were going to do that." Piper exclaimed.

"Where's the fun in that? You would have still allowed it. Take your blindfold and clothes off. I want to fuck you." Percy said.

"You're a naughty boy Percy." Piper said as she started to undress herself.

"Of course I am." I said and we both shared a good laugh.

"Look at my ass Percy. Look at how inviting it is." Piper said.

I groped her ass and kissed it. I leaned her against my bed and inserted my cock into her pussy. "It sure does look inviting Piper." I said as I spanked her ass. The way her ass rippled was better than Annabeth's. She had a bigger ass and a nicer ass than Annabeth.

"OH! PERCY! That's so big. Jason's isn't as big. SHIT! OH SHIT! Percy! Spank that ass baby! Spank it!" Piper exclaimed as she started moaning.

Her pussy was tight as fuck. The walls closed in on my cock and it was dripping wet.

"You're so wet Piper. Gosh! It feels so good." I said as I started to fondle her big tits.

"Percy you aren't fucking me fast enough. Faster Perc- OH! OH MY GOD!" Piper shouted.

"You want me to go faster bitch? I would gladly do that. Is this what you wanted bitch?" I asked as I sped up my thrusts in her tight wet pussy.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to cum Percy! Keep fucking me like that!" Piper said, her pussy, dripping wet.

"May I do the honors to cum inside you too?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Of course Percy. Oh! Yeah! Percy! You're so big. I'm going to cum now!" Piper exclaimed.

"Okay. IN. 3! 2! 1! CUM!" I shouted.

Our cum started flow out of Piper's cunt.

"That was so fun. Wanna try anal next?" I asked.

Right before she could reply someone shouted to me from the door.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"It's me Annabeth!" she shouted.

"Oh shit! Piper climb out the window. I'll throw your clothes over the window for you." I said.

"Okay Percy. We got to do this again some time again. Maybe next time we could try anal," she said as she climbed out the window winking at me shaking her ass.

"Here you go. Your clothes!" I shouted.

"Can I come in now?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah of course." I answered.

"What were you doing?" Annabeth asked eyeing suspiciously at the mess that Piper and I had made.

"I may have been jacking off. Just maybe," I said as I pulled my pants back on before she could notice I was naked waist down.

"It looks a little bit more than just masturbating doesn't it?" Annabeth asked, "Were you fucking somebody? It sure did sound like you were talking to somebody while I was outside your cabin."

"Fuck! Okay. You caught me. I was fucking Piper." I said.

"Oh, I wish I could have joined you," she said as she pulled me in for a kiss, "if you're going to wander around fucking everybody. I might as well too."

Her lips were really soft and I decided to put my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues wrestled for control and dominance. While we were doing that I pushed her onto my bed. We started to make out. Her eyes were staring into my eyes. She was my dream girl. We stared longingly into each other's eyes until…

BUZZ!

"Oh it's Silena. Shoot! I almost forgot. She just reminded me. I have to text her back. Just wait a few more seconds." Annabeth said.

"Were you going to tell me something? What did you almost forget to do?" I asked.

"Done. I want you to become friends with Shayne. Remember him? The guy at the beach remember?" Annabeth said.

"Yes I do." I said, "Why?"

"He's definitely involved so if you become friends with him you might be able to get something out of him. You are indeed the popular kid in camp right now. Just become friends with him," she answered.

"Okay. I'll go find him now. See you later." I said and pecked her cheek.

"You're not going anywhere until you took a shower. Let met tell you a secret." Annebeth said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You smell like S-E-X." Annbeth whispered to me.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later." I said as I headed toward my shower.


	15. Percy's New Friend

Chapter 15

 _ **HUMBLE. –Kendrick Lamar**_

 **Author Note: I have a small penis so girls don't want me, but when they see my bank account they want me. JK. That was really sexist. SORRY. Not all girls are gold diggers. *WINK WINK***

Percy walked out of his cabin searching for none other than Shayne. He walked towards the Hermes Cabin. He looked towards the sky and it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and there were little clouds to be found. Percy knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Connor asked.

"It's Percy for you," he replied.

Connor opened the door and asked, "What the hell do you want? Don't give me death threats like the Hephaestus boys did."

"Oh no. I just wanted to know where Shayne was. Just interested," Percy replied.

"I saw him head towards the lake. Now get out of here!" Connor said.

Percy chuckled and replied, "Oh no Thomas. I'm fine. I can ride my wheels toward the next station fine."

"Very funny. Don't make Thomas the Tank Engine jokes at me, Percy. Bye!" Connor said as he shut the door in front of Percy's face.

"So much for trying to be nice," Percy sighed.

Percy headed towards the lake. Closing in on the showers and toilets he abruptly stopped. He turned his head and scanned his surroundings. No one in sight. He walked over towards where he heard the noise. He silently crept towards the showers.

"Shayne! How did you get in here? What are you doing? Stop that! Shayne!" someone shouted.

Percy ran towards the shower and use his demigod powers to spray water all over Shayne.

"Shayne! Stop that!" Percy exclaimed.

"Thanks, Percy. I hope no one saw that. Fuck you, Shayne! Go to hell!" someone said as that person closed the door. Percy couldn't see that person because he was paying attention to Shayne.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I may have tried to shower with her. She's hot, don't you think?" Shayne replied.

"Who's hot?" Percy asked.

"Piper. YOU, of all people, should know that" Shayne replied.

"Seriously? Dude. That's not cool bro. What were you doing before you attempted to, you know?" Percy asked.

"We were swimming in the lake. We can still head over to the lake if you want to," Shayne replied.

"Brilliant idea Shayne. Let's just forget about what just happened and clear our minds," Percy stated.

"I agree," Shayne responded.

"Alright then. Let's go," Percy said.

Percy and Shayne started to walk towards the lake when Shayne asked, "You think you want to go into the lake with that on?"

"Oh yeah. I just realized. I need to go get my swim trunks," Percy said.

"It's okay. I have a spare that I brought along with me to the lake. You can borrow mine if you'd like," Shayne suggested.

"Sure. If you don't mind," Percy replied running off to the lake. He spotted one and asked, "Is it this one?"

"Yes. It's that one," Shayne replied hurrying over, "I'm going to go into the lake first."

"Sure, go ahead," Percy replied.

Shayne ran so Percy couldn't see him anymore, but he grabbed his camera where Shayne hid it. He turned the camera on and Percy was on the lens. After a few pictures, he hid his camera again and ran towards the lake. He jumped in the lake with water splashing all over his face.

"Shayne I'm here. Who else is here anyway?" Percy asked.

"Piper was just here moments ago as you probably remember quite vividly. We still have Beckendorf and Silena. They seem to like this lake a lot. There are also, Clarisse, your best friend," Shayne started to say.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Go on," Percy said.

"There are also, Mike, Katie, Laurel, and Jason," Shayne replied.

"Okay. Cool. There they are," Percy exclaimed as he jumped into the lake spotting everybody else.

"What were you guys doing?" Percy asked.

"Nothing special. We were just having some fun and chillaxing in the water." Kate replied.

"I have an idea of what we could do," Shayne chimed in.

"Well what is it?" Percy asked.

"Use your water power thing and create a water slide for us. If it's too hard it's okay though," Shayne replied.

"That's such a great idea. Cool," Percy said as he started to build his waterslide.

 _ **Author Note: I'm going to end it write there. Did you get the joke? Write there. Anyways I hope you have a wonderful day and dab on the haters. If the haters dab back then you're screwed just like Jake Paul is.**_

 _ **If you guys really don't know what this chapter is about is to show how mischievous Shayne is and the fact that Percy has to go through the fact that he's not nice and become friends with him. This chapter is also about developing Percy and Shayne developing their friendship. BABYSTEPS.**_


End file.
